Computer systems including personal computers, workstations, hand held devices, etc. have been utilized in an increasing number of applications at home, the workplace, educational environments, entertainment environments, etc. Peripheral devices of increased capabilities and performance have been developed and continually improved upon to extend the functionality and applications of computer systems. For example, imaging devices, such as digital presses or printers, have experienced significant advancements including refined imaging, faster processing, and color reproduction.
Presses or printers may use different marking agents to form hard images. Some configurations use dry toner or liquid ink marking agents. Liquid ink marking agents may initially comprise a carrier fluid and ink. During imaging operations, at least some of the carrier fluid may be left to evaporate as the ink is applied to media. Relatively heavy carrier fluids may be additionally heated to minimize permeation of the fluids into the media being imaged. Also, heat may be used to affix a developed image to media (e.g., heating a blanket (drum) or other component of the device).
It is desired to remove the carrier fluid from the imaging area of the device. Exemplary solutions include blowing relatively significant amounts of air into the imaging area, and providing suction to remove the carrier fluid. The presence of the air may result in significant heat loss with respect to configurations wherein heat is utilized to minimize permeation of the carrier fluid, affix a developed image to media, and/or otherwise assist with imaging operations.
Referring to FIG. 1, one conventional arrangement for removing carrier fluids in a liquid imaging system is shown. The system includes a blanket (i.e., drum) 1 rotating in a clockwise direction 2. A metal shroud 3 is provided to circulate air adjacent to the blanket 1. For example, an inlet 4 may receive air 5, guide the air 5 adjacent to blanket 1, and exhaust air 7 including carrier vapor through an outlet 6.
More recently, there has been a heightened awareness with respect to energy consumption by imaging and other electronic devices. Passing air through an imaging area of the device of FIG. 1 may result in significant amounts of heat loss, which is replaced using heat generated by electrical heaters in some configurations. Devices and methods having improved efficiency are provided according to at least some embodiments described below.